


Pup and Bae

by xRabbitx



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Budding bromance, Khadgar is bae, M/M, PuppyTrust, turning to romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anon:</p>
<p>"Puppytrust prompt: Callan and Khadgar awkwardly spending time together and working out that they actually have things in common?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup and Bae

~*~

 

     “This is nice,” Khadgar says, smiling stupidly at Callan while desperately trying to figure out what to say. It is the first time he and Callan have spent any time alone together, and the awkward tension between them is so thick, Khadgar swears he could reach out and grab it if he wanted. Callan offers Khadgar a grimace that Khadgar isn’t entirely sure is even supposed to be a smile. He clearly feels as uncomfortable as Khadgar feels awkward. Anduin has left them here to go to know each other, and so that Khadgar can teach Callan a bit about how to shield himself against magic attacks. That’s easier said than done, though, because Khadgar is pretty sure Callan is slightly older than him and probably not just going to take instructions from someone like Khadgar. He’s also pretty sure Anduin thinks Khadgar is older than he really is.  
     “So, uh, how long have you been a soldier?” Khadgar asks, trying to break the ice.  
     “Three years,” Callan replies without looking at Khadgar. He stares into space for a moment, then turns to Khadgar, which apparently takes a lot of effort.  
     “How long have you been a mage?” he asks.  
     “Uh, well,” Khadgar replied, “I don’t really know. I mean, I’ve been trained in magic since I was six, but I never finished my training so I don’t really know if I can call mysel–”  
     “You can do magic, though, right?”  
     “Yeah, but I could always do magic,” Khadgar explains. “For most magic-wielders, it’s not something you learn to do. It’s more like something you learn to harness.”  
     “Huh.”  
     Silence falls between them again, and Khadgar shifts in his seat. Then he says, “Can’t have been easy.”  
     “What?”  
     “Growing up as the child of the lion of Stormwind. I bet the other kids gave you a hard time.”  
     “What’s it to you?”  
     “Nothing, nothing. I just wondered. It’s a lot of pressure. There were no great mages in my family, but I still felt a lot of pressure to excel, you know? Must have been even worse for you.”  
     “Wasn’t so bad,” Callan says with a shrug. “Actually, my dad doesn’t want me to be a soldier. He fusses a lot, but he just doesn’t get that it’s what I want to do.”  
     “Yeah, he can be pretty stubborn,” Khadgar comments, smiling a bit.  
     “Yeah, he can,” Callan echoes, returning Khadgar’s smile.  
     They spend a second smiling at each other before they look away to stare at their feet.  
     “Hey,” Callan says after another moment. “How old are you anyway?”  
     “19,” Khadgar replies, anticipating the response he’s going to get. And sure enough…  
     “19?” Callan’s eyebrows travel up his forehead. “Really? You look so m–”  
     “I know,” Khadgar interrupts with a slightly forced smile. “I look a lot older. But I’m not. People want to give me all this responsibility, but, you know,” he shrugs, “I’m still just a kid. I don’t want all that.”  
     When he looks at Callan, he finds Callan staring at him.  
     “What?”  
     “It’s just–” Callan grins, “I can’t believe I’m older than you. Dad won’t believe it. He still thinks I’m a baby.”  
     “I will make it my personal mission to make him realize that you’re not,” Khadgar says. “Promise.”  
     They smile at each other, and this time, neither looks away.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!


End file.
